


Cherry Blossoms In The Wild

by ArielB99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Lycans vs Werewolves, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, More Tag’s Coming Soon, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance, SaiIno - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is a pervert, Smut, Strong Haruno Sakura, naruto - Freeform, naruto is still naruto only slightly smarter, sakura is also a pervert, ships sailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielB99/pseuds/ArielB99
Summary: “Sakura you mustn’t show anyone this mark, or your life will be in great danger.”Sakura Haruno was living a simple yet sheltered life until one day taking a short cut turns her whole world around. She stumbles upon an unconscious man in a alley who had pointed ears as if he was a animal. Suddenly she was attacked by these people that had the exact same ears as him only they turned into wolves. They called her mixed blood and wanted to eat her. The unconscious man suddenly bit her and began fighting off her attackers. However safety wasn’t guaranteed as the black hair one took her from her home and brought her to his. Now she and her new partner have to fight for her life as her entire existence was prohibited in their world. Together they can bring the peace that was promised generations ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“With all due respect it’s best you raise her as a human. If the Lycans or Werewolf’s get a hold of her blood she’s a goner.”

“Thank you doctor. I’ll do my very best to keep her hidden. Now how do I—“ 

I gasped as I woke from my slumber. I looked around my room to see it still peaceful. I caught my breath as I looked down at my trembling hands. I noticed the sun was out as i carefully got out of bed. I made my bed and sat at my vanity and looked over myself. Light bags rested under pale green eyes. Fair skin with light freckles almost indistinguishable. Long pink hair falling waist length to the petite form.

“I better get ready, I don’t want to be late for school.” I signed quietly. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower soaking in the heat against my skin. Once I was cleaned I got dressed in my uniform which conceited of blue and white Sailor Fuku. I placed my headband getting ready to spread my bangs before stopping.

“You must never show this diamond to anyone or your life will be in great danger. Your parents and I are the only ones who knows about it.”

I quickly covered it letting it be covered. I looked over myself noticing the bags slowly lowering under my eyes. I grabbed my bag and made way downstairs. The smell of miso soup stirred the hunger in my stomach. I looked around the corner to see the elderly lady packing rice in a bowl.

“Ohayō obāsan.” I said placing my bag down and sitting at the chabudai. She placed my breakfast out for me. Grilled fish,steamed rice, miso soup, and jasmine tea. We thanked over our food and ate silently.

“Did you have the dream again?” My grandmother spoke. Her brown eyes lookin at me in concern. I was quiet for a minute before nodding slowly.

“Would you like to stay home and rest today? I can call the school for you.” She said. I thanked the food once I was done and cleaned upon dishes.

“I’m okay Obāsan, I’m heading out so I’ll see you after school.” I said nuzzling her head. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I started treading down the street making it to the bus stop just in top.

“Ah Ohayō Haruno-san.” The driver said as I placed a ryo in and took a seat. The bus of course was rather full today as well. Once I got to school I was tackled into a hug

“Ah Sakura-Senpai Ohayō.” I looked down to see a blue haired girl looked up at me. Her deep deep orange eyes shone brightly as I rubbed her head

“Ohayō Akira, did you finish your report.” I said. She nodded eagerly as she dug through her bag pulling out a small stack of paper.

“I revised it twice for errors hopefully this is accurate.” She said as I took it from her hands.

“Hai I will look over it during break. Have a nice day at school.” I said as I watched her off. I sighed placing the papers in my bag and making my way into class. Classes went smoothly I reviewed Akira’s report for science which held no errors. I few 3rd years begged for my number in which I humbly declined. I listened to the whispers throughout the hallway as I gathered my things.

“How can a low class girl get in here?”

“I heard her parents dropped her at some old lady’s house because of her pink hair.”

“This is the second time she’s declined my advances, maybe she goes for older men.”

“Even though she’s smart not interacting with people will do poorly later in life.”

I sighed as I made my way out the school. I slowly walked to a dessert store and ordered me some syrup coated dumplings. I looked down at my dessert as a small smile appeared on my lips.

Suddenly a black figure came crashing right in front of me which led in a alleyway. My eyes widened in shock as I gently peeped around the corner. I couldn’t see for sure so I carefully made my way to investigate. It was a man on top of the loads of garbage. His bangs were covering his face. 

“Hey are you okay?” I said quietly. No reply was heard as a walked closer. He looked to be unconscious as I crouched down. Suddenly I heard multiple pairs of footsteps.

“Well what do we have here? A beaten wolf and a sweet dessert. This day couldn’t get any better.” A voice said. I gasped as I slowly got up and began back away slowly. I suddenly backed into the figure behind me. It’s was a man with wolf like ears.He had blue hair and bright yellow eyes. I stiffened as he made his way toward me. I closed my eyes as I felt his clawed fingers brush against my cheek.

“Such a beautiful face it’d be a shame — that mark…y-yo-your of mixed blood.” He said. Suddenly his grabbed my face roughly making me look at him. His yellow eyes somewhat darkened as I was pulled into him.

“What’s so special about just eat her!” The one behind him said. It was man with purple hair and black eyes. He was practically salivating as he oozed at me.

“You fool don’t you know what this Mark is? This the mark of mixed blood the blood shared between lycan and werewolves. It is said there blood will give you special abilities and if you eat them whole you’ll become stronger that both together.” He said looking at he licking his lips.

“To think one of them was hidden with the human. She’s also ripe for the picking.” He said. He licked my face as I struggled against him.

“No one can here you, now how would you like to be eaten?” He growled. I closed my eyes waiting for my death only to be released and I painful scream was heard. I fell backwards but I was caught by somebody.

“Oui Botan get up! Teme hand over the Mixed Blood.” The other one yelled but didn’t make a move. I turned to my savior only for the color on my face drain. The man who was once unconscious had glowing red eyes sharp teeth bared. I trembled as I tried to fight from his grip. He wasn’t looking at me but he refused to let me go.

Suddenly the other two regained there footing growling at the darker one. They suddenly crouched down as they began growing in size. Fur grew from there bodies the began growling. I felt fear creep even higher as I looked at the now wolves in front of me. 

“Oui be still.” The voice beside me said. Suddenly I felt my shirt being ripped from my shoulders. I strong bite was placed against my shoulder has I cried out. The pain was absolutely unbearable as I tried to remove him from my shoulder. I felt his tongue lapping the blood from his bite.

“You bastard the mixed blood is mine!” One of them roared before charging at us. I screamed waiting for the impact only to feel a warm liquid to fall against my chest. I peeped open an eye before they both widened in horror. The dark haired man had his fist through the brown haired wolves head blood spilling all over me.

I trembled slightly as the dark haired man removed his hand as the body fell with a thud. He then got up and stood in front of me before getting on all fours and began growling. His body began growing as black fur began sprouting all over his body. He was growing slightly bigger than the other wolf. His red eyes piercing as he growled at the lather. Suddenly they both charged at each other and began clawing and biting at each other. I was shocked until I realized I could still be eaten by whoever wins. I tried to get up but pain was searing from that bite. I slowly got up with other arm and made my way out the alleyway. I got confused stares as I made my way home carelessly bumping into people.

I panted heavily as I looked at the entrance of my house. I was barely able to knock on the door before falling forward. Darkness finally took me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of chirping from my window. I looked around as I realized I was in my bed. I sat up only to hiss in pain. I grabbed my shoulder and hissed again. I looked down to see I was in my kimono. I pulled the sleeve from my shoulder to see it heavily wrapped as a little blood seeped through. Suddenly everything hit me like a bus. This man flew into the alley in front of me I went to check on him but he had ears a top of his head. He was heavily injured and two other people showed up. They also had pointed ears as if they were animals.

They were talking I was a mixed blood and they could eat me to get stronger. Then they began fighting as I ran away injured and I fell unconscious on the front porch. I shook my head as I slowly got up only to feel slight dizziness. Once I got a hold of my footing I made my way to the shower. I winced slightly as I removed the bandages from my shoulder. I looked over making my eyes widened.

It was purple and blue around where that guy bit me. Usually my bruises would heal within a day but this one was still very painful. I got in the shower as I hissed in pain as the hot water seeped into my open wound.

Once I was done with my shower I dressed the wound again and began getting ready for school. I then headed downstairs to see my grandmother cooking some rice.

“Ohayō obāsan.” I sighed. Before I could sit she rushed over to me and pulled me into a crushing hug. She grabbed my face and looked me over before placing her forehead against mine.

“I was so worry Sakura. When I found you like that I thought I lost you.” She said caressing my head gently. I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

“I’m ok grandmother,something so minor can’t take me down.” I sighed into her hair. She chuckled as we sat down and ate breakfast.

“Are you sure you want to go to school today. I can call in for you.” The white haired woman said. Worry was written all over face. Truth be told I was terrified but I had to go to school. Once I put on my shoes I looked at her one more time.

“I’ll be fine grandmother. I’ll be home before you know.” I smiled as I made my way out the door. I then ran all the way to the bus. School went by smoothly until a sudden wave of nausea began.

“Something was wrong. My limbs are trembling and I can’t concentrate.” I thought as I looked at my trembling hands.

Suddenly waves of flashbacks swirled into my mind. The growling and bites and scratches. Blood was going everywhere. I felt a cold sweat forming on my skin. Then a familiar face appeared in the mouth of one of those things from yesterday.

I gasped as my eyes widened in horror. Her body was laying far to the right as her head was in its mouth. Blood soaked the entire room as the creature looked at me.

“Haruno,is something the matter?” The teacher spoke. I trembled in my seat as I heard footsteps get closer. I couldn’t take my gut feeling as I jumped from my chair.

“IM SORRY SENSEI BUT I NEED TO BE EXCUSED. SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY GRANDMOTHER!” I said grabbing my bag and rushing out the class. I didn’t bother changing my shoes as I rushed off school property. I ran all the home trying evade people or saying sorry as I ran. Once I got to the porch I noticed the door was slowly cracked open. I controlled my breathing as I stepped inside the house. My gut was telling me to turn around and call the police but I couldn’t wait for them I had to check on my grandmother. I crept through the house until I noticed a trail of blood. I felt my stomach drop. It was trailing from my room and down the hall.

My legs trembled as I made steps toward my room. Once I turned the corner my eyes widened at the horrible sight. It was just as I imagined. Blood was scattered everywhere as my grandmother laid in the middle of it. Her stomach was split opened and she had many bites taken out of her. However she had a smile on her face. I rushed over to her and collapsed next to her. 

“O-obāsan? Grandmother please answer me.” I said my voice trembling with fear. Her hands were cold as the held what looked like a sword. I felt the emotions I was withholding for so long burst from the seems as I sobbed hysterically. Tears streamed down my face has I held her.

“obāsan please forgive me. I should’ve stayed here like you said.” I sobbed against her. Why didn’t cherish her like I was suppose to. I couldn’t rid the tears as the flowed heavily. Suddenly I heard the sound of ragged breathing. I stiffened as the footsteps got closer. Suddenly somebody reared the corner.

“I thought I recognized that scent. So this were you were hiding. I must say these supplements made it almost impossible to find you by smell.” The voice said. I slowly turned around as my eyes widened. It was that wolf from yesterday. He was in his human form but he was missing an arm and his abdomen was split open. Blood pooled from his body but it didn’t seem to affect him as he held up my supplements.

“obāsan really did a number on me I actually thought I was going to die.” He said he then tossed the bottle and began walking toward me. I gasped but didn’t budge as I held on to my grandmother. I flinched as I felt his blood clawed hands trace my cheek.

“Mixed Blood I should really thank you because you can give me the strength to take down the werewolves. Now if you don’t mind I’ll take a bite where that disgusting werewolf bit you yesterday.“ he slurred. Suddenly my back was pinned to ground. I thrashed and swung but his powerful body immediately overwhelmed my petite one. I was completely caged in by him.

He started licking my cheek and trailing down my neck. I felt hot tears stream down my face as he ripped my shirt. He ripped the bandage from my shoulder and pinned my head to the side. He looked around the are before moving next to my ear.

“Maybe I should keep have you bear my pups instead.” He said chuckling next to my ear. I struggled against him more as I felt his tongue trace the valley between my breast. My skin began tingling as my body reacted on instinct. I felt his hand slowly trace up my legs rising my skirt. They were dragging along the front of my underwear until I let out a screech. Suddenly I heard glass shattering and the mans weight was lifted off me. I heard growling as I quickly sat up.

I dark haired man stood from where he tackled the wolf man before. His eyes were red and narrow as he snarled at the man in front of him. He had a hilt on his hip but I didn’t see a sword.

“You traitorous bastard! What the hell are you doing here!” The other man growled. The other man remained quiet as they snarled at each other. Suddenly they launched at each other. They were clawing and biting, ripping off skin. There blood was splashing everywhere as they clawed at each other.

“The mixed blood. Your not worthy of its strength. You’ll regret killing Baton.” The purple haired one growled. Suddenly he slashed the stomach of the black haired one making him grunt. He collapsed on one knee before he was kicked on his back. The purple one sliced him against his chest as he stepped on his neck. I gasped as he was being over powered.

“Shall I send your head to your dysfunctional pack you made or watch me breed with the mixed blood.” He growled. I heard the dark haired one struggling to breath. He had to win at least he somewhat saved me, even though he might eat me as well. I’d rather take my chances with the black haired one. I saw he was reaching for something. I thought for a second until I looked over my grandmother. The sword of course!

I moved quickly and took the sword from her hands a slid it over to where they were. Once he finally grabbed ahold of and sliced the lathers head clean off. Blood splashed everywhere as his blood body fell to the ground. The dark haired one sat up coughing roughly. I stayed frozen in my spot as he got up. He sheathed the sword and went over to where my supplements were. He picked it and began walking over to me. I felt my heart explode in my chest as I looked up at him.

Pale skin with dark unruly hair framing his chiseled face. His eyes were a bright red and narrow. Beautiful was beyond the word for this man. I stiffened as he crouched down in front of me. He opened my bottle of supplements and took one out.

“Take this now.” He said. I looked at him suspiciously until I noticed his wounds. Blood soaked his pale toned skin.

“Your bleeding out.” I said quietly. He scoffed as his eyes narrowed more.

“Don’t worry about me human just take this.” He said rougher. I flinched slightly at his rough demand.

“W-why aren’t you eating me like that other one.” I said. He remained quiet before grabbing my face making me look at him. His eyes were fierce as I tried to pull away from him.

“I’ll take my time devouring you now take this so we can leave.” He said sternly. His grip wasn’t tight as that other mans but I still couldn’t budge.

“Where do you plan on taking me?” I asked. Before he could speak howls were heard in the distance. His ears swiveled to the sound before baring his fangs.

“Tch persisted bastards.” He said. Suddenly he placed the small pill in his mouth and smashed his lips against mine. I gasped as his tongue danced with mine. I felt my lungs burning as he was sucking each breath out of me. I had no choice but to swallow the pill as he finally released my lips. A trail of saliva remained as I began coughing violently. I wiped my mouth as I glared at the dark haired man as he got up. 

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. I felt my blood flow to my cheeks and his skin was hard and smooth. He removed his cape and through it over my shoulders and picked me up bridal style.

“W-wait,where are taking me? I can’t leave my grandmother behind!” I shouted as I struggled against him. He growled angrily as I shrunk back.

“We don’t have the time. You should’ve minded your business instead of trying to help me.” He said before making his way out the door. I felt remorse set as he began running until we made it to the forest.

“Hold on tightly. Were being pursued and I don’t need you slipping from my arms.” He said. I held on to him a little tighter and suddenly we were speeding through the forest. It was almost like a blur. I noticed blood was seeping from his wound a lot faster then from my home. His skin was paling and he was panting heavily baring his fangs.

I had no idea where we going until I heard a grunt and I fell from his arms. I winced as slowly looked around to see the dark haired man laying face first in the dirt. I crawled over to him and rolled him on his back. His wounds were getting worse. They were inflamed badly and now dirt was getting into them.

“Hey get up we have to get out of here!” I shouted. I began shaking him but no response. I felt panic emerging as I continued to shake him. I Suddenly thought.

“I could leave him here to die since he forcefully took me from my home. However I have no idea where we are so I’d get lost. Or worse I could be killed mercilessly by those other wolf like creatures.” I thought. I’d rather stay with this guy. At least I know he’s not going to eat me right away. I heard the sound of rushing water as I pulled his body so I dragged him. I noticed a cave close to the water. I dragged him close to the end and panted as I finally took a break.

“Your pretty heavy even if you don’t look it.” I sighed. I scanned the outside of the cave before walking over to the dark haired man. He really was breathtaking. A blush formed as I immediately looked away. I looked at his wounds as the blood clumped with the dirt. Just the thought of infection made my skin rise. I took a deep breath and began searching for any type of tools.

“I guess I’ll have to go to the pond after all.” I said quietly. I scanned the entrance of the cave again before rushing out. I ran every so often stopping behind a large tree. Once I got to a small water fall. I immediately drunk from the stream quenching my thirst. Once I was hydrated I began looking for things to store water in. I looked to my left and noticed a hollowed out tree bark. I grabbed it and filled it and making my way back to the cave. I also grabbed some large leaves and tree sap. Once I got to the dark haired man I began working on his wounds. I carefully removing the dirt and old blood from them using the leaves as wraps. Once they were cleaned and bleeding slowly I used the tree sap to close them up. 

I sat back catching my breath as I looked over my work. “You better wake up soon.” I said gently caressing his cheek. The sun was slowly setting as I began getting antsy. I was getting hungry and the night animals were emerging. The dark haired man remained still. I crawled closer to him as I tried to ignore nature. Eyes were looking at me as I steadied my breathing. I shivered slightly as the cool night air was setting. I was scared a fire would attract the wolves so I have warm myself with this cape.

Suddenly rustling was heard as terror struck. It was a bear. I could tell from his glowing eyes.

“Hey, hey! There’s a bear at the entrance. Please wake up.” I cried. He was getting close until he was just a foot away. He roared before lifting his clawed paw. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I peeped open to see the dark haired man hold the bear’s paw as if it weighed nothing.

“Oui, we’ve claimed this cave take your business elsewhere.” He growled aggressively. His teeth were sharper as a saliva slipped between his bared teeth. The bear suddenly shrunk back and trotted off. I took a deep breath but before I could speak I was pinned.

“Human where are we?” He growled. It felt as his lips were next to my ears.

“I-I found a cave near where we landed at.” I said. His eyes were sharp and glowing almost blood like. His eyes were scanning mine. I trembled slightly under his intense gaze. Suddenly I felt his lips smash against mine again. Only this time it was gentler than before. I tried to fight him but he wasn’t budging. His body trapped mine as I was completely at his mercy. Ever so often he’d give me a second to catch my breath. His lips then trail to my neck ripping the fabric from my shirt so my whole left limb was bare.

“Please don’t hurt me.” I squeaked. He completely ignored me and began nipping on my neck gently pricking the skin lapping the bits of blood. I felt this buzzing in my belly as my face reddened. He released one of my hands and trailed it up my leg caressing my thigh lifting it so he lay atop of me. My shudder as he skin warmed mine. That buzzing sensation was worsening as I mewled quietly. I gasped as he began licking and sucking on the mark. I tried to stifle my moans but one slipped out.

They way his rough tongue felt on my skin burned. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt as if I was intoxicated and drunk on the pleasure. I panted against him as I clawed his back.

“Wha-what are you doing?” I panted. He then gently sunk his canines into the barley healed imprints. I let out a sharp intake of breath as he delicately licked the blood. It wasn’t as painful as the first time but pain was still prompted. His fingers were tracing up and down my thigh making my loins burn. 

“Ah-Ah please stop. I can’t take anymore.” I panted. Once he began slowing down he finished by licking the wound with a lot of saliva.

“That’ll subdue the pain and bleeding.” He said wiping his lips. He then backed away and began transforming into his wolf form. I stiffened as he walked to the edge of the cave and sat. His ears were swiveling with every sound was made.

“Rest. I’ll keep look out and wake you up at dawn.” He said. I stayed quiet as I finally got to rest peacefully. Suddenly a cool breeze swirled around me. I trembled as I wrapped the cape around me tighter but to no avail. Now I’m going to freeze to death in the wild.

I heard footsteps coming toward and I was suddenly surrounded by warmth. I looked up to see him wrapped around as he continued to look outside. “Anata wa ningen o ki ni shimasu. Totemo kibindesu.” He grumbled under his breath. I was about to protest until his warmth and exhaustion settled making me succumb to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already finished Chapter 3, now I just have to find the time to check errors and such but I promise not to take long:)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to wetness on my face as it was repeating. I groggily tried to wipe it away but it kept repeating. 

“Oui it’s time to get up.” A voice said. I groaned quietly as I snuggled further into the warmth. Suddenly whatever I was snuggled into got up making me fall onto to the cold ground. I quickly jumped up and looked around tiredly. I yawned before seeing red eyes looking at me and a bigger body apart of it. My eyes widened as everything resurfaced. I stiffened once again realizing I wasn’t in my home anymore.

“Hop On. It’ll be faster if you ride me.” He said turning toward the entrance. I shuffled toward him looking at him questionably. He crouched slightly so I could get atop of him. I grabbed the fur on his back as he got up.

“Make sure you hold on tight. You can grip me tighter I’m not harmed by it. Also be sure to secure the cape it’s protecting your scent.” He said. I gathered myself and soon we were soaring through the forest. Even though we were going at rapid speed the blur of trees and shrubs looked beautiful.

“Hey where are you taking me?” I shouted. The wind was whooping against my ears so I was sure he couldn’t hear me until he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

“I’m taking you to my pack.” He said. Confusion settled on my mind as I ducked from incoming branches.

I suddenly heard howling as we continued through the forest. I looked back as I noticed three black wolves coming up from behind.

“Give Us The Mixed Blood Traitor!” One of them barked. I felt my hands tremble as I watched their every move. 

“Calm down were almost there.” He reassured. Suddenly I looked back one was on our tail literally.

“H-hey one of them is right behind us!” I panicked. It felt like he was running a little faster but the other wolf was still behind us. I heard barking from my left and right side as we were being closed in.

I looked in front of me as the three wolves were coming at us. My eyes widened in fear as they were getting closer. I heard a demanding bark as each wolf jumped getting ready to pounce on us. I got lower waiting for my end only for it to never come. I opened my eyes to see a yellow wolf jumping over my head tackling the black one behind us. The other two as well were tackled to the ground. They began fighting against each other as we continued on.

“Shouldn’t you help them?” I asked. He glanced at me before looking forward again.

“They can handle those scouters on their own.” He said. Soon I noticed a opening as we rushed inside. My eyes widened as wolves and people with pointed ears looked at us. The wolves immediately got into a attack position growling and baring their fangs. The started getting closer as I tensed up. I heard a bark as I was swung off. I landed on my butt as a shadow appeared over me.

“This human is not to be eaten by any of you. Ino get her changed and fed,make sure to heal any wounds.” He barked before lifting me to me feet with his teeth. The other wolves resumed what they were doing as I looked around. I turned to talk to my kidnapper but he was making his way into a den. Suddenly a platinum blond wolf appeared in front of me. They had beautiful sky blue eyes as it sniffed me as if they were investigating. I stiffened as they trailed behind me lifting the cape I was wearing and sniffing my back. I gasped as their wet nose touched me.

It then turned into a fair skinned woman. She was slightly taller than me as she stretched her body. Her looked to be a little older than myself. Her figure was very mature sprouting perky breast and wide hips. She was wearing what looked like a purple cloth robe that was tied with a black belt. Her hair was really long stoping at the back of her knees and having a bang cover the right side of her face. She was definitely breathtaking as I blushed slightly.

“Whew I haven’t been in this form for quite some time. I see Sasuke-kun was right about your smell.” She said. I flinched as she brought her clawed fingers to my head taking a few strands of my hair into her hand. Then she swept my bangs to the side revealing my mark.

“Such a lovely shade of pink. Oh where are my manners, Hello my name is Ino.” She said. I looked at her suspiciously as she smiled gently.

“H-hello I’m Sakura.” I said. She gasped as she took my hands into hers.

“A name suited for such a beautiful hair color. Please to meet you Sakura. I bet you have a lot of questions. Follow me so we can get you fed. I bet your really hungry.” She said. I got closer to the female wolf has she took me somewhere. I got looks from the other wolves but they kept their distance.

“This is the eating den. This is where you’ll eat all your meals. We have a wide range of food from rabbits to deer to fish.” She said picking up a rabbit carcass. I gagged covering my mouth as she placed it on a table. Once we sat she began eating into the rabbit as if she hasn’t eaten in years.

“Mmm? You not gonna eat?” She said. I looked at her and then at the table. I can’t possibly eat raw meat such as this. I looked around to see some fruit only for my hand to be slapped away.

“What do you think your doing? These fruit belong to me.” Another voice said. It was a rather large man with short brown hair that was swept up. He had red swirls on his plump face as he glared at me. Definitely could crush me with his bare hands.

“I-I’m sorry I thought these were for everyone.” I said. He didn’t say anything until the blonde next to me spoke.

“Chouji don’t be stingy we all got these together.” She said casually. She tried to grab a plum but her hand was slapped away as well. “Fine be that way fatty.” She growled before gasping and covering her mouth. He got up his whole form trembling in rage.

“I’m not Fat, IM BIG BONED!” He roared getting ready to jump over the table. I stood blocking Ino as she shielded herself.

“Please calm down Chouji-san. I didn’t expect Ino-san to take your food as well. I’ll just pick me some later until then.” I said. He huffed before giving me a smile.

“Well I wouldn’t mind sharing with you. I can even show you my secret garden but why aren’t you eating meat?” He said handing me two plums. Thanked him before scarfing one down.

“Well my stomach can’t handle fresh off the bone raw meat.” I said. They both looked at me in shock.

“Well why not? Your of mixed blood that means you should be able to hold everything in your stomach.” Chouji said. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued eating.

“Well now that we’re done we can continue on to the bath so I can answer your many questions.” Ino said smiling. I felt my face explode in embarrassment.

Once we got there it was nothing but a pond. Ino immediately undressed and sunk into the water. I looked around before undressing and immediately got into the water taking in warmth. It wasn’t as warm as I would like but it will have to due.

“So ask away on the questions I’ll try to answer as many as I can.” Ino said as she began cleaning herself.

“What is a mixed blood?” I said. That question was the one I had to know.

“Well mixed bloods are children born from werewolves and lycans. Lycan and werewolves detest each other and alliances were out the question. We’ve been in war with the lycans since the beginning of time and it was strictly forbidden for both to breed together unless one was force bred. However, every five decades there’s always a pair of forbidden mates that birth a mixed blood.” She said.

“Then how are werewolves and lycans different? From the ones I’ve seen they look exactly as you do.” I spoke. Ino growled slightly before laughing.

“I cant believe you said that we’re completely different from them.” She said.

“Well us werewolves are much smaller and you could say weaker than Lycans. We both have almost super human powers and agility’s but their much harder to kill. However some of us know they have a weak spot.”

“While werewolves are smaller in size we try to attack in groups. Each group consists of at least three wolves. I’m sure you noticed Sasuke-kun struggling against those two wolves before. She said. I pondered for a second. Honestly once he regained his strength he went against them in almost the same power.

“I understand that their stronger but how can you actually tell who is who.” I said quietly.

Ino looked around before hopping out the pond and began transforming back into her wolf form.

“Can you hear me this way?” She said. It came out like a bark but I was able to hear her just fine so I nodded.

“Good your abilities aren’t completely dull. So as you can see I’m quite small even compared to Sasuke-kun. Now feel my coat.” She said. She got closer as I rubbed the fur on her back. It was quite coarse and short.

“It’s very short and coarse.” I said. She then transformed back and got back in the water.

“Werewolves have very short thick hair so it’s compatible enough for us to live outside even in the harshest conditions. Lycans have long smooth hair but some have the expectation of having coarse hair but their hair is always long. Such as yourself. Your beautiful hair is that of a Lycan’s” she said taking a few strands in her hand.

“Also our canines are sharper and hard to break. Lycans are closer to our cousins the dogs. It is said the first Lycan was a princess and from another world. She was able to turn into a wolf during the full moon and was discovered by a human prince of the land where she carried his children. That as much as I really know but apparently they had a war about who’s superior and it’s been going since my parents were born. It seems like Lycans are just like pampered dogs.” Ino said. I giggled for the first time in years as she laughed with me.

“Say Ino-san if I’m a mixed blood how come I never transformed or anything. They only I thing I have is somewhat of a good nose, I can understand you in your wolf form and I can heal quickly.” I said as I began washing my hair.

“Since both werewolves and Lycans contain human dna your body decides to take both human sides, like you don’t have our ears or clawed fingers,however do you really have wolf blood as well. Like you said you can hear when we talk in barks,and your alertness is good.” Ino said. We continued to talk until I was completely cleaned and dried.

“I can make you some clothes later but for now this dress will have to do.” Ino spoke as she tied a sash around me. I was wearing a blue dress with white a white trim, a white sash to match. It was rather short but it was very soft. She pulled my hair into a low ponytail as she covered my mark with my bangs.

“Since your new we can’t have you showing your mark just yet. Now your ready to go.” The blonde said with a smile. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing another purple dress but she was sporting some mesh material on her elbows and knees. I fidgeted uncomfortably as my underwear and bra was discarded with my torn and bloody uniform.

Earlier…

“Hah? Undergarments what are those? You won’t need those here.” Ino yelled taking them from my hands. 

-End  
I shook my head as she dragged me around the village until I was suddenly thrown to the ground.

I screamed as weight crushed me blue eyes bore into mine. It was the blonde wolf that jumped over us. I felt tears surface as he leaned closer getting ready to bite me only for the weight to get pushed off me. Sasuke pulled me up looking annoyed at the yellow wolf across from me.

“Teme what the hell was that for?” The wolf barked.

“Usuratonkachi watch where your going.” The dark haired one said. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way as the yellow one tackled him. They began rolling around fighting and biting into each other. Suddenly a man with grey hair pulled them apart.

“Now,now you two your scaring our new member half to death.” He grey haired man sighed. I trembled slightly as a lavender eyed girl helped me up. 

“I’m really sorry about Naruto-kun he’s really hyper active. I-I’m Hinata Hyuga pleased to meet you” She said quietly. I looked at her confusedly before introducing myself and thanking her. I look between Sasuke and the blonde wolf who I guess is Naruto. The blonde was barking angrily at the grey haired man who just walked past them and made his way over to me.

“I’m sorry about my baka students. I’m their teacher and leader of this pact Kakashi Hatake.” He said bowing slightly. I blushed as I stumbled over my words.

“H-hello I’m S-Sakura Haruno nice to meet y-you.” I said. He chuckled softly as he patted my head. I blushed in embarrassment as I looked at my hands.

“Sakura huh, such a lovely name for your hair color.” He said. Even though he had a mask covering half his face his eyes closed as if he was smiling. I smiled gently as I thanked him. I looked past him to see Sasuke and the blonde wolf walking toward us. I stiffened as I backed away slowly. The blonde wolf was trying to come closer until Sasuke grabbed him by his neck.

“Naruto why don’t you transform for a while we don’t wanna scare Sakura here. We need to make sure she’s safe and comfortable here.” Kakashi said thumping his forehead. The blonde grumble before transforming. He was slightly shorter than Sasuke. He had tan skin and yellow blonde spiky hair. He had blue eyes and three what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He was wearing some orange pants and a shirt to match. He walked toward me before circling me. I trembled slightly as he sniffed me. He then grabbed my hands and placed them on his cheeks.

“Don’t worry Sakura-Chan I won’t hurt you so please relax by the way I’m Naruto Uzumaki. Your very cute almost to cute.” He said smiling brightly. I blushed slightly as he released my hands. I bowed slightly as everybody gathered around.

“Everyone This Is Sakura Haruno the latest mixed blood. With her power we can finally turn this war around. Treat her with great respect and make her feel at home and do not try anything as she’s been claimed by Sasuke here.” He said. I was suddenly surrounded and nuzzled by many people. I blushed as they spoke and licked on my limbs.

“Don’t worry Sakura-Chan this how we get to know your smell. If you were to get lost one of us can sniff you out.” Naruto said. After a bit I was dragged place to place and it was time to eat again. I looked at all the dead carcasses as everyone ate. I grabbed me some fish as I made my way to the fire pit. I grabbed me a stick and began cooking my fish.

“What are doing to those fish?” A voice asked making me jump. I turned to see Chouji eating a leg. I shuddered as I looked at my fish.

“I-I’m cooking it a little so I can eat. Since I can’t raw meats.” I said turning it over. He sat next to me in awe as they cooked. Once they were done I handed one to him in which he was admiring.

“Be careful there really hot.” I said blowing mine and taking a bit. My rumbling stomach approved as I ate away at my fish. I glance at chouji who took a bit but he was shaking. I jumped slightly thinking he was angry. Until he screamed yummy while pulling me and swinging me into his arms.

“That was the best thing I ever had, think you can cook this deer for me?” He asked. I looked at it before shrugging. I grabbed some more sticks as I the deer cooked over the fire. Suddenly footsteps were heard as I looked behind me to see Naruto.

“Oh Chouji what are you eating? it smells good.” He said sitting beside me. 

“Sakura here is cooking her meat and it’s super yummy you have try some Naruto.” He said biting into his deer legs. Naruto was trying to get a bite out of his deer but he growled. I giggled awkwardly as I shoved a fish in his face. He looked at it confusedly before taking a bite. His face lit up at he scarfed it down. 

“Hey you guys look what Sakura-Chan is doing.” He shouted I felt embarrassment settled as I was being surrounded and asked to cook certain animals. Exhaustion was settling as I let chouji take over. They eat and eat like it’s nothing. I noticed Sasuke didn’t hardly come out his den. His wounds might be bothering him or something. I grabbed some fish and made my way to the entrance of his den.

“Sasuke-san are you awake?” I asked quietly. No reply was heard. I placed the few fish on the side as I made my way deep into the den.

“Sasuke-san are you alright, your wounds aren’t bothering you are they? I-i can change them for you.” I said. I scaled the walls as I didn’t realize how deep the den was.

“If your hungry I cooked some extra fish or I can feed you something else.” I said. Suddenly I was pulled down and pinned to what felt very soft. I was about to scream but my mouth was covered.

“Quiet, there’s no need to scream.” He said. I stiffened as red eyes glared back at me. Once he released my mouth he continued to glare at me.

“I-I cooked s-some extra f-fish for Sasuke-san.”I said trembling under his gaze. I felt his clawed thumb circle my wrist pressing gently on my veins.

“I don’t want any fish.” He said roughly. His breath was close to my face. I turned my voice avoiding his eyes as my face began to burn. My body was already reacting to him.

“T-then I can cook you something else.” I said softly. One of his hands slowly dragged down my arm tracing my veins delicately.

“I don’t want to eat any of that what I want to eat is you.” He stated nonchalantly. He gently grabbed my face making our eyes meet. His eyes were very different. I’ve never seen them before there were these weird swirls in them. I trembled slightly under his as his hand slowly traced my skin.

“W-why do you want to eat me?” I said. My voice came out as nothing but a whisper. He didn’t say anything until I felt his lips press against mine. He was a lot more gentle than the first few times. I gasped just quick enough for him to dive his tongue into my awaiting mouth. He brought his hand to rest upon my hip gently doing circles against it. I shuddered slightly as a familiar feeling swept through me. He then moved from my lips letting me catch my breath as he kissed along my jaw making his way to my neck.

“W-wait it hasn’t healed yet.” I said. He held me tighter as I tried to wiggle from under him. His hand lowered between us as he untied my sash. I felt more heat surfacing to my face as I carefully undid my dress. I turned my head in embarrassment waiting for my flesh to be revealed to him. However he only pulled it so only my shoulders were visible. My captor immediately took his attention to my neck planting kisses and sucking on my flash. I shuddered as I felt his sharp canines drag across my skin.

That warmth in my belly was increasing in warmth as the sound in my throat. “A-Ah Sasuke-kun please wait.” I panted as he continued the method. My pleads we’re going unheard until his fangs pressed gently against his mark

“Oui teme lets-ahhh What are you doing to Sakura-chan!” Naruto shouted. Sasuke sucked his teeth as he turned to look at Naruto annoyed.

“Usuratonkachi!” He said before getting off me. I quickly sat up fixing my clothes as the two males began arguing. I heard a smack as kakashi walked in.

“Can’t you two stop arguing for one day.” He sighed.

“Sensei he was doing stuff to Sakura-Chan, look her face and neck are all red.” Naruto shouted pointing at me. My face redden more as all eyes were on me. I covered myself more subconsciously as the continued to look.

“Well Sasuke claimed her so what he does to her is his business.Now Lets go there’s been a sighting in the east.” Kakashi said taking the fuming blonde with him. Sasuke walked a little slower before stopping and turning to me.

“This where you’ll be sleeping so rest now, I’ll finish my meal later.” He said walking out. I trembled at the deepness of his voice.

I rested my head as I got comfortable with all the manny coats around me. They were so comfy but I just couldn’t sleep. My mind was drifting to everything that transpired in the last 48 hours. My only family was killed I these Lycans are probably after me. I felt tears sliding down my face as I tried to comprehend everything. 

Why Me?” I sobbed as I drifted into a troubled slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I Got A Comment On The Last Chapter, Ill Start Putting Translated Words Here
> 
> Usuratonkachi:Loser  
Teme:Bastard
> 
> I’ll Add More In Other Chapters


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally done *sigh*. I don’t even know why this Chapter was so hard to write. I’m halfway don’t with Chaoter 5 I’ll probably finish it tomorrow. Also I need a proof reader or something I usually quickly type an idea and just upload it which has a lot of errors and stuff lol but if anyone’s interested message me or leave a comment. -Thanks:)

Chapter 4  
I woke up groggily as warmth surrounded my body. I slowly sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. Suddenly pain radiated from my neck. I winced as I carefully touched the mark on my neck. I heard chirping from outside as I looked down to the sleeping figure next to me. I gasped before covering my mouth. Even more unruly hair fell over his face as he slept almost peacefully. I blushed slightly as he continued to sleep. I reached to brush his strands out of his face only for his arm to shoot out and grab my hand.

“What do think your doing?” He said. I shivered as his voice was deep and gruffy. I stuttered as words wouldn’t fall from lips. 

He was staring at me intensely before speaking. “Your eyes are red.”

He pulled me to him before pinning me as he climbed on top of me. I admired his chiseled jaws and defined muscles. I blushed madly as his fingers traced my skin. They traced over my hips and slowly slid up to my neck. I let out a stifled gasp as he traced his mark. They soon slid across my lips making them pucker. He bent lower our lips barely grazing. I trembled slightly as I closed my eyes. I felt him lick roughly against his mark making me cry out in pure bliss. I trembled and panted against him as he looked at me with a smirk. It suddenly dropped as his eyes reddened. His fangs began protruding as he claws sharpened.

“S-Sasuke-San? I said confusedly. Suddenly he hitched my leg and began sniffing it and licking.He then gently bit down on my calf. A small cry was all I could muster.I trembled as he continued the method. I insides burned with an unfamiliar feeling. My loins burned as he continued the method.

“S-S-Sasuke-San please stop.” I said. My voice came out husky. His eyes snapped to me before releasing my leg. He carefully licked the marks before pulling me up.

“Sasuke is fine.” He said. His voice was quiet as he hoped out his bed. “Ino will be here to fetch you soon, stay here for now.” He added before walking out the den. I blushed madly as I looked at the marks on my legs.

I wasn’t long until Ino came to get me. We made our way to the springs as we were joined with the other women. Hinata,TenTen and Temari Joined us. I tried to comprehend everything until I heard Hinata squeaked as Ino laughed behind her.

“Mmm Hinata has Naruto-kun done this yet.” Ino giggled. I watched as the two girls played. I immediately felt self conscious about my small chest. 

“Come on Ino-San, Hinata-Chan looks very uncomfortable of you touching her chest.” I said quietly. All eyes were on me as I blushed in embarrassment.

“Eh? look at little Sakura-Chan finally showing dominance. Tell me are you jealous because I’m not showing you any attention. I was worried since your chest was so tiny, but I guess Sasuke-kun likes them since you have bite marks all over you.” Ino said making her way to me. My blushed darkened as I felt a vein pop.

“I’ll have you know I’m only sixteen so I’m still growing. A lot of people like tiny breast!” I said shooting out of the water. Everybody was once again looking at me. Ino suddenly burst out laughing as I sunk back into the water embarrassed.

“Your only sixteen? When I was your age I still had a nice rack and I’m 200 years old now.” She said confidently. I looked at her in shock as I looked between the other woman.

“That can’t be possible, you look as if your all 19. All of you do.” I shouted. They all began giggling until Ino swam over to me.

“Just like humans women stop growing at 18 but Technically were all over that age. Hinata,and myself are 200. TenTen is 300, and Temari-San is 500.” Ino said placing an arm around me. I looked between the women as my rubbed my eyes. Suddenly a devious glint caught my eye.

“Well certainly Ino-San 200 years is definitely showing on your face. I mean look at those wrinkles and is that a gray hair.” I taunted. She screamed before shooting out the water and to a nearby mirror. We all giggled as she examined herself throughly. Once she was relieved she tackled me into the water as we play fought.

Once we were dried and in clean clothes I decided to explore a little. I was still rather paranoid to the other wolves as I walked with Ino. An older woman stopped in front of us carrying a rather large basket of berries.

“Ino-Chan would you be a dear and help me.” A person of the pack asked. 

“Be right there, alright Sakura I’ll be right back so dont wonder past the shrubs. Here’s some bread until I come back..” She said before rushing off. I wandered around aimlessly looking for some flowers. I noticed purple from the corner of my eye. It was some purple flowers that were giving off this wonderful scent. I crouched getting ready to pick them until I heard rustling in the shrubs. I tensed slightly as it got closer. Grey eyes shone brightly as they stared at me. I took a few steps back as it took some forward. It was a dark blue wolf. However it was a lot smaller almost as if it was a pup. He was growling but it was weak. I noticed it was really poor and dirty.

“Um hello there you must be hungry. I-I have some food if you would like some.” I said. I kept my distance as it made its way to me until they suddenly collapsed. I dropped the loaf as I rushed over to the pup. They were breathing just barely as I checked for injuries. I turned it on it’s other side as I noticed a large claw mark. I gently touched it as the small pup whimpered.

I really wanted to help but I have to go past the shrubs to get supplies. His wound was completely covered in dirt and shrubs. I carefully picked up the blue wolf as I rushed to the opening. I looked around before I made it to tree with sap. I noticed a small stream of water as I made a make shift bowl from a large leaf. I slowly and carefully began cleaning and fixing his wound. It whimpered and grunted as I worked.

I sighed as I looked down at my work. I made sure his wound was completely cover with large leaves and the sap to block germs. I made my way back to where I was sitting only to see Sasuke standing there. He was glaring almost angrily at me as I walked over to him. 

“I found this pup here a-and I went to get some sap so I could help him.” I said quietly. His glare was so intense I could barely get the words out.

“Why are you helping strays? You ever thought that it could be working for the lycans or sick and its parents deserted them?” He said. Anger was clear as day in his voice. I flinched before speaking again.

“W-why would his own parents do that? Parents are suppose to take care of sick children.” I said. I could feel anger forming as thought about my own parents. They just deserted me not leaving a not or anything.

“Well this isn’t like in your world, it’s hunt or be hunted and we can’t have sick wolves hold our pack behind. Now let’s go, you need punishment.”He said grabbing my arm forcefully.

“The pup is coming with me. He needs food and his wounds checked.” I said not budging from my spot. He turned to look at me his eyes burning red as he growled. I stiffened slightly but I held my ground.

“We’re not bringing in a stray,now let’s go.” He barked out. I flinched as I noticed his fangs sharping.

“Then I’ll stay here with it then.” I said sternly. It was taking me every ounce of strength to argue with him. I didn’t want to give off fear as I glared at those red eyes.

“You belong to me, you do what I say.” He growled angrily. I was about to speak until I felt movement in my other arm. The pup was awakening as it jumps from my arm growling alarmingly. I smiled gently as I freed my arm from Sasuke as I crouched down to its level. 

“You must be really hungry, here have some bread.” I said grabbing the loaf from the ground. I reached my hand out to it only for it slash my hand making me drop it the loaf. I winced as blood dripped from the wound. I was a about to speak until Sasuke growled at the pup.

“You brat.” He said angrily. He stomped over to the blue pup until I stepped in front of him.

“I’m fine please don’t hurt it.” I said pleadingly. He stared down at me before turning away. 

“You’ve helped it enough and it seem if doesn’t want anymore, let’s go.” He said walking back to the dens. I nodded as I turned to see the pup hiding in the bushes. I crouched down again leaving the bread behind.

“Here’s some this is for you. In case you get hungry.” I said before getting up and making my way back to the dens. Ino caught up to me as she apologized and wrapped my wound.

“Well Pups are rather hard to take care of especially when their strays. Most stray pups don’t last very long on its own.” She said quietly.

“Sasuke-san said their abandoned if there born sick. Frankly it hurts my heart.” I said. I winced slightly as she grabbed my hand a little tighter.

“I’m glad someone feels the same way. It’s been my dream to have my own pups.” The blonde spoke. I looked at her sadly as I grabbed her hand. Ino told me he’s a scouter so he’s usually away from home, but this is the longest he’s been away. Just as a wife you can’t help but be worried when you significant other is a away from you for a long time.

Th day slowly went by as everybody started retiring or on look out. I slowly made my way to my shared den with Sasuke. The whole day he’s been avoiding me and plain out ignoring me. I was actually scared of the punishment maybe he’s going to eat me whole. I carefully made my way into the den as I touched for the bed. I was suddenly grabbed and pinned. I let out a startled yelp as I saw glowing red eyes.

I trembled slightly under his intense gaze as I felt his hand trail against my small curves. “Sasuke-san I didn’t mean t-!” I was cut off with a surprise kiss. It was gentle and deep. I tried to break away but he had me in his grasp. My body was already reacting to his small touches. I let out a soft moan as he trailed his kisses lower. I felt his free hand untie my sash discarding it to the side. 

He pulled my dress apart revealing my unclaimed skin. He admired my pale skin his hand clasped my right breast. I let out a gasp as I stiffened under his touch. His fingers gently tweaked my pinks nubs making me gasp. I let out a small cry as I felt his hot tongue press my nubs gently lapping them. I twisted and moved but his hand held both of mine down. So many feelings were circulating body. He gently bit down on my left nub sucking on them gently as writhed under him. Soft moans and pants were all I could manage.

I felt his free hand lower trailing slowly down my stomach. I let out a startled cry expecting his hand to go further but it didn’t. He stopped all movements. I panted under as he looked at me.

“Y-You’ve never been touched by a male before.” He stated. My blushed reddened more as I turned from him in embarrassment. I never really had boyfriends in school and I was mostly bullied up until high school. I could feel tears threatening to spill as I continued to hide my face.

Suddenly my face was grabbed and I was pulled into a gentle kiss. It was almost romantic. He finally released me letting me catch my breath as he held my face.

“I’ll take care of you.” He said. His voice was soft almost lovingly. He pulled me into a deep kiss before trailing lower into he was seated between my legs. He kissed and licked to the tip of my toes to my upper thighs. I trembled as I i watched him gently trace my thighs. I could feel wetness getting worse as he got closer to my sacred area.

“Your already dripping.” He said roughly.Those mysterious dark eyes looked even darker as he lowered himself. His fingers gently traced my folds taking in the view. Suddenly intense pleasure swept through me as I felt his rough tongue lick. He started with slowly gentle lick then increased to longs rough licks.

The volume of my moans increased as I gripped the pelts under me. I could feel my energy being drained as he lapped me up. I could feel tension slowly building up as I tried to remove myself from his mouth. He held my hips down growling almost possessively. I then felt his tongue enter me. I arched my back as I silent cry. I could feel my tension rise faster as I tried to stifle my moans.

I felt myself tip over the edge as I cried out. Release was waving over me over and over again. I felta tears brimming my eyes as as the bliss wouldn’t stop. Once I finally came down from my high I panted heavily. The dark haired man removed himself from between my legs before climbing on top of me. He took my lips cradling my head; my juices still present. Once he released my lips while pulling me up. He picked me up carrying me bridal style someplace. I tried protesting but if he were to put me down I would probably fall with my weak legs. We made it to a secluded pond.

He slowly went into the water with me holding me tightly. I blushed heavily but my I could feel my strength quickly returning. It was a like a fresh flow of water coursing through me.

“My strength is returning faster.” I said quietly.

“This is a remedial pond. This pond was mixed with the blood of mixed bloods. since it’s from your kind it only affects you. My family were protecting these lands from outsiders who want to figure out the affects. I’m the only one left and it’s my duty to protect you and this pond.” He said.

“Why do you keep me here then? Won’t I just be a burden?” I said. Having me here is surly dangerous. He looked down at with a stern look.

“It’s none of your business, just know I’ll protect you with my life.” He said. I was about to speak until I felt his lips press against mine. I gasped as he took my lips never letting me go. Once he released my lips he smirked down at me. I knew my face was definitely flushed as I looked away.

“That face really turns me on.” He whispered next to me ear. My face exploded as I covered my eyes.

“W-what are you saying B-Baka? Unhand me you perverted wolf.” I said trying to get out of his arms. He only smirked before walking to the edge of the pond. He sat me down taking before taking my lips again. I felt his fingers drag over my damp skin. I shivered slightly as he began kissing down my chin. He stood between my legs bringing me closer. I felt his lips plant on the mark. I felt my body stiffen and began warming up.

“My body’s warming up.” I said with a soft pant. I felt his lips form a smirk as he continued to kiss on his claim. 

“It’s just your body reacting to me. Just give in.” He slurred. I felt his hand travel up my legs before I grabbed it.

“B-baka! Perverted Wolf. I’m Going Back.” I shouted trying to fight him. I shoved my hand in his face to remove him from neck. He grabbed my hand and slowly licked my fingers. I yelped as he suddenly pinned me.

“Time to finish my meal.” He said before pouncing on me making me yelp.

**Author's Note:**

> I always read reviews and criticism. So feel free to tell me my errors and what not. Thanks:)


End file.
